Crisis
by ericaj318
Summary: A sequel to 'Unease' and 'No Turning Back' which follows Slattery and Haven into season 4. Please R&R Slattery x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will go along with season four but there will be some flashbacks as well. Flashbacks will be in italics.

 _The Nathan James landed in St. Louis with the new President of the United States and the cure to save the country._

 _Haven was on the bridge with Mike when they made port, "Do you think we'll have any time on land to see if our families are around? I'm still a little hopeful my Mom and Dad survived somehow," she admitted._

 _Mike smiled at her, his own hope diminished, "I think we'll stay for a little while. It's possible our crew will go through some changes before we leave again because I think Tom wants to stay on land with his kids and his Dad. What do you think you'll do if the option is available?" he asked, his face showing the worry he felt._

 _Haven shook her head, "I really don't know yet. I mean, we've been at sea for awhile and it would be nice to be on land but if Tom leaves and you stay, you'll be the Captain and I have to admit I'd like working under you. It would complicate our relationship with you being the top of the food chain while also having me on board. What do you think?" she asked._

 _Mike grinned at her, "Nothing will stop us now but I don't want you to factor me in when you make your decision just do what's best for you. We'll come back and reunite if you choose to stay here but I will miss you," he revealed as the ship docked and they were prepared to get on land._

 _Haven gave Mike's hand a squeeze before she got off the James and walked out into the crowd to see if their signal had reached any of the crew's family and if they'd made it to St. Louis. As she looked through the crowd of people standing on the shore waiting for the cure of their friends and family, Haven spied a tall man and she knew instantly it was her Father._

 _She ran toward the man and found her Mother next to him. She embraced her family as she turned around to see Mike walking toward them._

" _I thought you guys had been taken by the virus," Haven admitted as she let them go, "I tried every number I could but I was never able to reach anyone."_

" _We went dark as soon as things got bad for safety," her Dad replied, "And, we are so proud of you and your crew for bringing the cure back to us. Who is that?" he asked as Mike appeared at her side._

" _Mom, Dad," Haven began as she backed up to stand by Mike, "This is XO Mike Slattery and he is my boyfriend. I'm so glad you guys are getting to meet him."_

" _It's nice to meet you," Mike said as he offered his hand, their age difference very visible for the first time as his Dad offered his hand back, "Your daughter was a huge asset to finding the cure."_

" _I thought officers couldn't date each other," Haven's Mom asked, her face showing concern and confusion._

 _Mike nodded, "We aren't supposed to but sometimes we make exceptions. It was nice to meet you two and I'll let you get back to your reunion. See you later, Haven," he said with a smile._

 _Mike began to walk away but Haven grabbed his hand causing him to turn back, "Are you looking for your family? Do you want me to go with you?" she asked._

 _Mike shook his head, "Stay here. I'll find you later."_


	2. Chapter 2

_After the crew of the James took down Pang and the crooked government in the U.S., they settled back in in St. Louis for a brief stay._

 _Haven walked into her and Mike's home after a day of paperwork to change her post from Tom's assistant back to a crew member to see Mike sitting on the sofa, waiting on her._

" _When we go back out," he began, his face stuck in a frown, "Tom is resigning. This mission was the last straw for him."_

" _I'm sorry Mike," she said as she sat down next to him, her baby bump finally showing, "He needs to find peace. Do you want to get married before we leave for our next post?" she asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder._

 _Mike looked down at her with a warm expression, "Is that what you want to do? This is my second time so I don't care but this is a big deal for you and I don't want you to regret any part of it."_

 _Haven breathed in his scent before she replied, "I am happy to do this anytime. I want Tom there to be your best man and I would be happy to set back to sail as your wife. I've never had a big wedding fantasy, Babe, so we can do anything. When is he leaving?"_

" _At the end of the week," Mike replied, "We are going to give him a proper send off on the deck of the James."_

 _Haven smiled as she sat up and got an idea, "I think we should do it that day then on the deck of the ship. I can't think of a better place for us to exchange our vows then on the deck of the ship that brought us together."  
Mike's lips curled in a smile as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I love that idea. Onto other matters, have you seen a doctor since we've been back to get clearance to go back on the ship as crew?" he asked, worried about having her out there._

 _Haven nodded as she stood from the couch and went to her purse to pull out a form, "Here you go, Captain. I'm due in fifteen weeks so I have to be back on land in ten. Are you going to take a paternal leave? My parents are going to keep the baby when we head back to sea," she explained._

" _I've already arranged everything so that we can stay home with the baby for six months before we head back to sea. How does that sound?" he asked as he stood to pull her into his arms._

 _Haven grinned, "Perfect. Everything is perfect," she replied pulling away from him, "I need to go plan a wedding," she said with a wink before walking to her office._


	3. Chapter 3

_Haven stepped onto the bridge to join Slattery as they were about to embark on their journey back to St. Louis for her maternity leave._

" _How are you feeling?" Mike asked once she was by his side as he started to get off of his seat for her._

 _Haven shook her head, "Standing is the most comfortable right now, thanks Babe. And, I'm ok, just huge."_

" _You mean beautiful," he corrected her as he reached for her hand._

 _Haven smiled back at him before she inhaled sharply which Mike noticed instantly, "What's wrong?"_

" _How far out are we?" she asked as she placed her hand at the base of her belly._

 _Mike looked at her with a face filled with concern, "We should be home in a day. Are you in labor?" he asked, reaching his hand around her waist in support._

 _Haven shook her head as she finally let out her breath, "I'm not sure. You stay up here and I'll go see Doc Rios so he can check me out."_

 _Mike grunted his displeasure at her suggestion, "I am coming down there with you. Meylen, you have the Com."_

 _Meylen nodded in reply as Slattery ushered Haven through the halls of the ship down to the medical bay where Doc Rios was catching up on paperwork at his desk. He looked up and saw Haven and Mike coming his way and stood._

" _What's going on?" he asked._

 _Mike ushered Haven forward to take a seat on the exam, "I think Haven is in labor and we're still a day out. She wasn't due for another few weeks."_

" _I've delivered babies before, CO," Doc Rios smiled as he lifted Haven's uniform top off of her abdomen so he could attach the cords and see what was going on. After a few minutes, he gave a report to the worried parents to be, "She is in active labor. We'll get through this as a team. Haven, I need you to get into a hospital gown so I can see how far along you are. Mike, you might want to change into something more comfortable because this will either be extremely fast or take a long time," he explained as Mike helped Haven to sit up._

 _Haven was about to hop off the table and get changed when another contraction hit her causing her to take deep breaths as she sat on the table, clutching Mike's elbow until it passed._

" _She seems to be going pretty strong," Mike commented once Haven was able to stand again and change._

 _Doc Rios nodded as they waited on her to come back out so he could see how long it may be. Haven finally came out with her hair pulled back up again as she climbed into one of the beds in the medbay so he could check her dilation._

" _How are you doing, Beautiful?" Slattery asked as he took a seat next to her to grab her hand. He was down to his Navy T-shirt and combat pants._

 _Haven smiled, "I'm doing pretty good so far," she replied with a soft but excited smile, "Your child just couldn't wait any longer. Doc, do you have epidurals on this ship? Or is that just wishful thinking from me?" she turned her attention to Doc Rios with a hopeful smile as he was putting on gloves._

 _Doc shook his head with a frown as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "You're going to feel some pressure when I check but there shouldn't be any pain. Are you ready?"_

 _Haven nodded as she inhaled from the pressure of his fingers sliding into her. He stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling his hand back out and taking off the glove, "Good news is you're already at seven centimeters which means this will go quickly and you couldn't have the epidural even if I had it. I'll check back in thirty minutes. Take deep breaths and you'll do just fine," he reassured her before he walked away to get back to the work he was doing._

 _Mike and Haven worked through her contractions by frequent changes of position along with breathing and some card games to distract her. After two more checks from Doc Rios, Haven was ready to deliver the baby._

" _Ok Haven," he started, "When I tell you, I want you to push."_

 _Haven nodded and waited until she got the signal while Mike held her hand tightly. After a few strong pushes, the sound of talking and groaning was replaced with a crying sound, a strong one._

 _Doc Rios used a towel to clean the baby before he placed it on Haven's chest, "Congratulations you two, you just brought a healthy baby boy into the world."_

" _What should we name him?" Mike asked as he kissed Haven's forehead and placed one hand gently on the baby's back._

" _Can we name him Nolan Slattery, after Tex?" she asked with a few tears streaming down her exhausted but happy face._

 _Mike nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her gently against her lips, "I love you."_

A/N: Chapter 4 to come soon where we jump into season 4.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Months after being back at sea.

"Sasha, we lost our only lead. What is our next step and more importantly, when will this end?" Haven asked after their failed land mission.

Sasha shook her head, "I have no idea but we're going to have to hope he survives and we can get the information we need once we get to the base to restock fuel and supplies. Are you excited to see the baby?" she asked, changing the subject from the new gloom they were facing.

Haven's face brightened at the mention of Nolan, "Yes, I can't wait. If we can resolve this problem with the virus and the crops, my visits would be even sweeter though. Sasha, we saved what was left of the world only to lose more to starvation. I'm at a loss and I'm glad Tom isn't here to see this," she lamented.

Sasha nodded, "I agree but we could certainly use his help."

Haven agreed but they hadn't heard from him at all since he left and she only hoped that meant he'd found peace after the struggles he'd faced on the James. "I'll see you back on the bridge," Haven said as she stood and began to walk back to Mike's side. She knew how excited he was to see some of the crew who had stayed on land after their last mission.

She walked onto the bridge and saw Slattery sitting in his chair with his binoculars on looking ahead and she took that chance to sneak up beside him and wrap her arms around his waist. He didn't startle as he pulled the binoculars off of his face and looked down at her, "Any luck with Cooper?" he asked, the exhaustion from their constant battle clear on his face.

Haven shook her head, "No, and if he doesn't survive then I don't know what we'll do next. How long till we make port?" she asked, changing her tone to a more positive note.

"We're about an hour out but I have some bad news," he began causing Haven's lips to curl into a frown as she braced herself for the next thing he'd say. "Your parents aren't going to be there with Nolan because tensions are too high in the cities with the food shortage. They're doing what's best for him but it still sucks."

Haven nodded as she controlled the rush of emotions trying to overcome her, "It's ok. His safety is more important then a visit. I miss him a lot though," she sighed.

Mike stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as he knew exactly how heartbroken she was at this news because he was too.

Haven pulled away and looked up at him, "I can think of something we could do at the base that might cheer me up," she led with as she looked up at him.

Mike raised his brow before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Do we really need to go to base for what you have in mind?"

His breath raised the hair on the back of her neck as she shook her head and replied, "I was going to say that I heard a rumor that there is a Saturday night event where a band plays jazz and swing and I was going to see if you'd promise me a dance?"

"You're lucky you're so cute or I would have to deny your request but for you, of course," he said as his entire mouth curled into a smile, "Now, I'm going to give Meylen the Com and we are going to the Captain's quarters," he finished in a demanding tone before he grabbed her hand and they quickly exited the bridge.

He ushered her into his cabin and closed the door behind them before turning back and pulling her face to his and placing his lips onto hers. Haven responded immediately as she ran her hands up his chest and began undoing his jacket before she pushed it off of his shoulders while he pinned her against the wall.

Haven pulled away from his lips, breathless, "How do you always get your way, Slattery?" she asked with a grin.

"There are certain perks that come with being a Captain," he grinned back before pulling her back into his kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

They landed on base and got straight to work, handing out rations while restocking their own ship. The first few hours were spent doing only work until the evening when the crew of the Nathan James took a much needed break to unwind in the bases ballroom.

Haven arrived before Mike as he had some other things to take care of but when she walked in she saw Kara. She raced up to her friend and embraced her.

"How have you been?" Kara said once their hug was over, "I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you. Did your parents make it with Nolan?"

Haven shook her head before she replied, "They moved onto a safer area but it's ok. I'd rather have him secure but I'm pretty good. The James is treating me well but I sure to miss my other set of eyes," she revealed.

Kara looked down as she smiled, "I won't pretend I haven't been itching to get back to sea but right now there isn't even a place for me on board."

"Kara, if you wanted a place, you know we'd make one," she replied with a head shake, "Do they have drinks here?"

Kara nodded as she led Haven to the bar where they each got a glass of wine before finding a table to wait on Mike. "Is Danny coming?" Haven asked.

Kara shook her head, "No, he has watch tonight on the ship. Tensions here are so high we just can't take any chances."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she placed her hand comfortingly onto Kara's.

Before they could exchange another word, the band began to play a slow tune as Mike showed up at Haven's side, "May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand down to her.

Haven couldn't suppress her smile as she nodded and grabbed his hand to stand and allow him to guide her to the dancefloor. Once they got there, Mike pulled her close with a hand on her lower back. Haven placed her free hand on his shoulder as he led them in a dance that she'd dreamed of since the first day she'd laid eyes on him.

Mike caught her glowing giddily, "What's got you so giddy? I haven't seen that grin in awhile," he added with a smile of his own.

Haven shrugged as she stepped in closer to him, "I've always dreamt of sharing a dance with you and the opportunity has never presented itself until tonight. I can't help but enjoy every moment."

Mike smiled as they continued to dance across the floor. As the song came to a close and Mike was about to guide Haven back to the table, the base broke into a Red Alert.

"What could be going on?" Mike asked outloud as he grabbed a more firm hold of her hand and guided her to the hall to see what they could find out.

Haven walked with Mike through the base until they saw footage of the source of the sound. They were under attack most likely because of their hostage.

Haven immediately went into fight mode as she let go of Mike's hand and pulled her gun, "What's the plan, Captain?" she asked as she looked around the corner.

"We need to get back to the ship and secure her," he replied as he turned down the corridor with Haven right behind.

They trekked through the base until they were outside the walls and that's when they were under fire. Mike and Haven jumped behind a cargo load full of supplies before peeking above to begin shooting at their assailants.

"I don't have enough ammo for a fight like this," she said as she shot as many of the men as she could. She knew they were Omar's men, after the seeds just as they were.

Mike nodded, "I think we can use this line of crates to have enough cover to get to the ship and then we can reevaluate our situation." He signaled for her to stop firing and follow him. Haven did as she was told and they stayed low until they were at the James and on board.

By the time they reached the deck, the attack was over but the casualties were far more then they would have liked.

"Sir, permission to find Cooper and see if our hostage survived or if we have any leads on where to go next?" Haven asked once the dust had settled.

Mike nodded, "Granted. Good work tonight. Sorry about our dance."

Haven smiled as she began to turn and walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasha," Haven said as she walked into their command room where Sasha was there watching the footage from the attack on the base, "Have you learned anything?"

Sasha shook her head, "I don't know. I keep watching it over and over but all I can seem to gather is that he died with his secret."

"Can I watch?" Haven asked. Sasha nodded as she started the video footage over for the fourth time.

Haven and Sasha watched until the scene where Omar killed their man and they both noticed something at the same time, "What's that on his wrist? Did he say lion?" Haven asked as she stood from where she'd been leaning against the table.

Sasha nodded, freezing the frame to look at the tattoo more closely, "That's a lion tattoo. It's two lions. How could I have missed this? The seeds are in Iran. Go tell Mike to set a course."

Haven nodded as she raced to the bridge where she stopped in her tracks as she saw Kara and Danny speaking with Mike. She overheard the end of their conversation and it made her smile.

Kara turned to see Haven as she was leaving and embraced her, "Haven, did you just hear the good news?"

Haven smiled, "I did! I'm so happy to have you back on board!"

"Lieutenant?" Slattery addressed her as Haven gave Kara a quick hug and walked toward him, "Did you and Cooper come up with anything?"

Haven nodded, stepping closer to him, "We need to set a course for Iran. Omar is already on his way there."

Mike nodded, "Man your station and let's get those seeds."

The ship sailed for its destination until they were in range of Iran and the ship came across nets across the depths of the ocean.

"Sir," the navigator announced, "We are about to collide with some fishing nets. I recommend a 0.2 adjustment to the left."

Mike nodded and announced the change of course but before the could make the turn, an explosion was heard off the south of the ship. "What was that?" Haven asked as the ship went to emergency power.

Mike shook his head as he ground his teeth before going on the comms, "Any idea what that was?"

"Sir, it appears that we hit an IUD in that net and we are completely dead in the water until we can fix a leak in the engine room," Kara replied.

"Keep me posted," Slattery replied before he looked out the window to see a shot fired toward them from the mountain right on land.

Danny appeared on the bridge, "Sir, send Vulture team on land to take care of the assault so you can have time to fix the ship."

Mike nodded and gave Haven a firm glare as she stood to follow Danny down to the helobay to prepare for their mission. Sasha was there waiting, "We can't catch a break, can we?" she said as she smiled at Haven in a way that showed how annoyed she was.

Haven shrugged her shoulders, "I wish I knew how much longer all of this would last and when we could go back to being a normal NAVY ship without the end of the world on our shoulders but until then, let's get to work."

Sasha tipped her hat before they got into the speedboat and headed for shore. The team embarked on the mountain and as soon as they reached the location where the shot came from, they found an empty tunnel and the sound of another shot being fired in the distance.

"Jackson to Slattery," she said into her comm.

"Slattery here," she heard his voice filled with aggravation, "What's your progress?"

"The weapon is on the move and we are going to split up to find it. Do your best to fire back until we can find the source," she replied, "Jackson out."

"Ok, guys," Haven began, "We need to split up and take out this weapon. If Sasha's Intel is correct, Omar could be here right now causing this so if you see one of his men, put a tracker on them. This is dangerous so everyone, watch your six."

Everyone nodded as they broke into three teams and set off in different directions. Haven's team moved forward through the caves until they came across the weapon.

"We have the weapon and we are going to disable it," she announced to the rest of Vulture team, "Head in our direction in case we need cover. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Danny replied, "On our way."

Haven watched as Wolf easily disabled the weapon but then they heard gunshots coming at them from behind as they heard the rest of the team racing in their direction.

"I got a tracker on one of them but we need to swim for it," Sasha yelled into her comm through the gunfire, "Is the weapon completely unusable?"

"It is destroyed," Wolf replied, "Are we jumping into the water from here?"

"It's the only way out," Sasha replied, "Jackson, tell the James to head our way if they have power again."

"10-4," Haven replied as she raced to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water, "Slattery, we're under heavy fire. The weapon is dead and we are jumping into the water. If the ship is good, head our way to pick us up."

Haven finished her words before she leaped forward as the rest of Vulture team caught up and they plunged who knows how many feet into the water below.

Haven went completely under the cold water before she propelled herself back up and took a deep breath before looking around to make sure the rest of the team was there with her. "Everyone good?" she asked.

She heard confirmation from all members before they all sighed in a moment of temporary relief awaiting the James to pick them up.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Vulture team was safely back on board, Mike summoned Haven to his corridors. "You wanted to see me, Captain?" she said as she closed his door behind her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at her, exhaling with relief as he always did when she returned safe from a land mission.

"You know we're married so you don't have to call me in for private meetings to ask me that, right?" she replied to which his lips curled into a small smile as he nodded, "Yes, I am perfectly alright and I got a nice swim though no sharks so that was a let down but overall a successful mission. They're tracking Omar and his men now, thanks to Sasha."

Mike walked up to her and pulled her into his arms not speaking for a few moments as he embraced her and inhaled the scent of her hair beneath his nose. Finally he released her and spoke, "Did you say no sharks was a let down?" he asked as he words finally hit him.

Haven grinned, "I most certainly did. I joined the NAVY in hopes of a cool USS Indianapolis story to find me someday but that day was not today," she explained.

"That story has almost no survivors," he commented as he looked at her, slightly perplexed.

"But it does have survivors," she replied with a smile, "Was there anything else you needed, Sir?" she finished coyly as she looked up at him with need in her eyes.

"Don't," he began, shutting her down swiftly, "I wish we had time for what your eyes are asking for but for now, we have seeds to locate. Join me in the Comms room?" he said as he offered his elbow.

Haven smiled, brightly, "I wouldn't dream of anything else. Hey, thanks for letting Kara come back on board. I'm so happy to have both my girls on the ship with me," she smiled.

"She is very useful and since I pulled you on to the bridge with me, I needed another good set of eyes down there," he explained before kissing her forehead before they left his room to check the progress on their next step.

"What's our status?" Slattery asked as he and Haven entered the room.

Kara turned and was ready with an update, "Sasha and I have been looking at their current location and trying to determine where they will go next. We know they need to refuel because we caused them some trouble so it looks like they must be headed here," she stated as she pointed to an island on the map.

"Sardinia?" Haven replied as she looked down where Kara's finger was, "Sasha, did Omar have any ties in Italy?"

Sasha shook her head, "Not that we know of but if he has the seeds then this could be a neutral territory for him to meet his buyers."

Slattery nodded, "Good work. Set a course for Sardinia. It won't be neutral for long. Jackson, follow me, we need to plan for multiple land teams on this mission."

Haven nodded as she followed him to the command room where the two sat down and evaluated how many teams they would need to send, how many men on each time and how dangerous the mission might be. After a few hours of work, Haven found herself yawning, "With permission, I'd like to brew us a pot of coffee, Captain?" she asked with a wink.

Mike looked over and smiled at her as he laid his pen down on the paper with lists of men all over it, "Granted. Make it strong, Jackson."

She nodded with a smile as she stood and walked over to the small kitchen area and got to work before a thought crossed her mind, "Does it bother you that I still go by Jackson?" she asked, grinding fresh beans they'd picked up on their last restocking mission, breathing in the smell.

"It's not like you've had the time between our jobs, giving birth and this current new end of the world mission but in our line of work having two Slattery's on board could get confusing," he replied as he leaned back stretching his arms behind his head, "Why's it on your mind all of the sudden?"

Haven shrugged, "I don't know. I guess when you call me Jackson I think about it. I don't care either way but I would never want to hurt your pride," she revealed as she set the coffee pot to brew before joining him back at the table to wait.

Mike shook his head as he laid his hand over hers, "Impossible. My pride is thick, Beautiful and like I said, in our line of work Jackson suits you. So, what do we think of these teams?" he asked as he looked back down at the lists they'd made.

Haven looked it over as the smell of coffee began to fill the room, "I'm not sure you should go on this one. What if it turns south? You need to be on board."

Mike shook his head, "Meylen can handle the ship and I have worried about you enough times while I've been left on the ship so this time, I'm going to be by your side."

"Don't let me be a distraction," she requested, "I can handle myself and I know you get worried but if you worry about me then you won't be protecting yourself. We all have each other's backs. Can you promise me that?"

Mike nodded, "Without a doubt. Now, let's go gather our teams so everyone knows their mission when we get to land."

"I'm not leaving this room without a cup of coffee," she challenged as the coffee pot had just finished. Mike laughed softly as he gestured for her to get them coffee before they broke the teams apart and got ready.

Before they left the room, Haven stood on her tiptoes and pulled Slattery's face to hers with her free hand before placing her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss, "I love you," she said as she released him and walked out of the room toward the bridge causing him to smile as he followed her.


	8. Chapter 8

The ship docked off the coast of Sardinia before the teams disbanded onto the island. Slattery took the lead with Haven behind him as they walked onto the island, "We stay together until we get an idea of what we're up against and then we break into teams as discussed. Everyone understand?" Slattery asked before they began their mission.

The team nodded before he signaled for them to follow him into enemy territory, well what would potentially become that way if things got hairy.

As they embarked further onto the island, they found a crowd of people. Slattery gestured for the teams to break up and report on their findings. Haven and Sasha followed Mike as they moved into the large crowd to take a look around. It seemed that they'd stumbled into some old style arena fights and as they walked up, one was just ending.

Danny's voice came over the comm, "I count eleven hostiles including Omar."

"Who do you think is up there with him?" Mike asked over the comm.

Sasha replied, "I'd be willing to bet those men are his buyers which means the seeds are here somewhere."

Haven was listening but she became immediately distracted as she saw the next fighter enter the stage awaiting a challenger. 'Oh my god,' she thought to herself before she reached down and grabbed Mike's hand, "Look."

"Of all the gin joints in the world," Mike replied as he saw what Haven was showing him. Tom Chandler was down there under the alias of Hercules.

"Why am I not surprised," Sasha commented as she looked down at the man she let walk away sixteen months before.

Danny's voice came over the comm, "This the time for a reunion?" he asked he and the rest of the team saw their retired CO in the center of the fighting arena.

Haven looked up at Mike and she knew immediately what he was thinking, "Slattery," she said with a low voice at what he was about to do.

Mike smirked, "I have an idea," he said as he walked away from the two women to get rid of all of his gear until he was in only a t-shirt and khakis.

"Will anyone be stupid enough to take on Hercules?" the announcer shouted again.

Haven closed her eyes for a brief moment as she heard Mike's voice yell, "I will!"

Haven held her breath while she watched Mike walk down into the pit to take on his friend in a fight. A fight that meant one of the two men down there would be unconscious by the end. The two men started out light and only Haven and Sasha could see that they were communicating as they made a plan. Haven also noticed that Sasha kept looking up at where Omar was but not at Omar but a woman sitting near the buyer. She knew what Sasha was thinking but she couldn't focus on that because as her thoughts had started to drift, the fight below became more serious.

Haven watched as Tom slid his knuckles into Mike's eyes causing him to be suddenly blinded. She could see he couldn't open his eyes. The blindness was quickly followed by a firm punch to Mike's face and with that he was down and through the trapdoor to somewhere below the arena.

"Sasha, get the other and find a way down there," Haven said as she slid into the crowd to find her way down to Mike. Sasha nodded as Haven disappeared.

Haven snuck into the tunnels and got below the arena as she moved through the intricate tunnel system below, listening for any sign of Slattery. After a few more turns in what she felt was the direction he'd gone, she heard his familiar grunt.

She walked a few more paces until she turned into a small tunnel and saw him sitting against the wall catching his bearings. "Hey Babe," she said, "Can you see?" she asked as she squatted down in front of him, placing her hand on his face to check for injuries.

He opened his eyes and was relieved to be able to see her, "I'm good now. Thanks for coming after me. Just so you know, I threw the fight so I could get down here," he stated.

Haven grinned at him as she stood and reached down to help him up, "I know. What did Tom tell you to do next?" she asked as he got on his feet and let go.

"He said to meet him down here so we need to start looking," he replied, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Haven nodded, following him through the tunnels until they found Tom and the woman Sasha had been staring at. Unfortunately at the same time, the tensions between Omar and his buyers had reached a hot point and gun fire had started.

"Ok, get in here," Tom instructed as he got a gun and pushed everyone into a crevice within the tunnel, "Mike, take the seeds and Lucia to the ship. Haven, you and I will find the others and buy them time to get out of here."

"Who are you?" Lucia asked as Tom took the seeds from her and handed them to Mike.

"Tom Chandler," he replied as he took a gun from one of the men they'd taken down and signaled for Haven to follow him.

Haven wanted to protest that she should stay with Mike but Slattery gave her a nod to go and she did as her Captain said. Haven and Tom raced through the tunnels until they found Sasha and the others who were under heavy fire.

"Can you get us out of here?" Sasha asked, no time for reunions.

Tom nodded, "Go this way through the tunnels and I'll buy you the time you need."

"How?" Sasha asked.

"Giorgio trusts me," Tom said as he disappeared down the hall. Sasha looked at Haven before they were ready to make their journey back to the ship.

Haven stopped just as they began to move, "I'm gonna go back. Mike shouldn't have been left alone with that woman. Something just doesn't feel right. Are you good?"

Sasha nodded as she left and Haven turned back the way she came searching for Mike once more in the tunnels. She'd used a lot of ammo on her journey with Tom to find the crew and she was nearly out.

She turned down where she and Tom had left Mike and her stomach dropped as she saw blood on the ground. She took a deep breath as she followed the blood hoping it didn't belong to Slattery. She kept moving until she saw light at the end and along with the light, she saw Slattery hunched over against the wall at the end of the tunnel.

She raced forward until she was behind him and whispered his name so she wouldn't startle him. He turned and smiled through a grimace of pain once he saw her.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes focused on his hand which was over his stomach.

"That bitch stabbed me before she ran away," he said through gritted teeth.

Haven inhaled sharply so she wouldn't react with emotions as she gestured for him to get down so she could look at his wound. He did as she asked and Haven crouched down in front of him again before she lifted his shirt to see the wound, "It isn't the worst but I need to stop the bleeding," she said.

"We don't have time," Mike said again, wincing from her hand touching the wound. "We need to get to the shp."

Haven sighed, "I have a bandage in my bag. Surely, you can give me a few seconds to tape it onto the wound. For me?"

"Who's the distracted one now?" Mike tried to laugh before he winced again from the pain, "Go ahead," he choked.

Haven got to work but they were basically out in the open with no ammo or backup, "What do we do now?" she asked, worried.

Mike placed his hand firmly on top of hers as she finished her work on his injury, "We keep moving."

A/N: Ok, we're at the cliffhanger ending so until next week!


	9. Chapter 9

The Very Beginning

 _Tom Chandler sat in the Captain's seat on the Nathan James as it began it's third day in Antarctica where he and his crew were testing weapons while a scientist was testing something else. Per protocol, Chandler stationed two of his people with Dr. Scott each day on her mission and on this day, he had sent Lieutenant Jackson and Lieutenant Green. As the daylight neared it's end, Chandler hailed his team to bring the Doctor in._

" _Hey Jackson," Danny shouted, "The Captain wants us in. I bet you wish you'd grabbed that extra gear for the cold now that we've been out here all day."_

 _Haven didn't reply as she flipped the bird at her teammate in fun before she shouted to Dr. Scott that it was time for her and Quincy to wrap up their research and get back on board before the temperatures dropped to a dangerous low._

 _Once Jackson and Green had the pair back on board, they began taking off their gear as Slattery walked onto the scene._

" _Did those two give you any trouble?" he asked, his eyes paying especially close attention to Haven because he was attracted to her but also because he saw how hard she was shivering._

 _Danny shook his head, "They were perfect. Maybe next time Jackson goes out, you can convince her to put on the extra gear."_

 _Haven shook her head at Danny before she caught Slattery staring at her from where he stood. "Understood Lieutenant. Good work," Slattery replied, "Jackson, stay behind a minute. I'd like to have a word with you."_

 _Danny nodded as he left the area while Haven waited to see what her commanding officer wanted from her besides to add to the verbal berating Danny had already given her. She stood in her tank top and pants in front of Slattery and addressed him, "What can I do for you, XO?"_

 _Slattery's face softened slightly once they were alone as he looked at her, taking in her shivering form, "Why didn't you prepare appropriately? Not only is it pig headed but it's irresponsible."_

 _Haven shrugged, "I thought I would be alright but I have learned my lesson, Sir. Was there anything else?" she asked, her teeth beginning to chatter as her body attempted to acclimate to the new temperature._

 _Slattery looked at her, his eyes softer then before as he took her in, "Come to my quarters and have a cup of coffee to warm up. That is an order, Lieutenant," he added at the end so she couldn't refuse._

 _Haven smiled softly before moving forward to follow him, "Yes Sir, I will never turn down an offer of coffee."_

 _Slattery tried to suppress his smile at her reply as he led her to his cabin. Once they were inside, he gestured for her to take a seat at his desk while he made them coffee. "Thank you," Haven said, breaking the silence, "This is very nice of you."_

" _I don't need any of my officers looking pathetic in front of the scientists," he said back bantering with her as if they were always this familiar. He turned to look at her after he spoke and the coffee was started to see her shivering in her seat, shaking but trying to act as if she wasn't._

 _Slattery's lips curled into a subtle smile as he walked over and pulled up a chair next to her, wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders, "I bet you won't go out without all the gear again, will you?"_

 _Haven didn't answer his question as she felt her heartbeat quicken from his touch. She turned and looked at him, staring into his eyes, "What are you doing?" she asked, knowing very well if he was to make a move toward her, rules aside, she wouldn't reject it._

 _Slattery looked back at her, his eyes tender, as he reached up and grasped her chin in his hand, "I'm really not sure but I can't stop myself," he confessed before he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, engulfing her mouth with his own._

 _Haven didn't hesitate as she responded to his kiss, running her hands up his chest to the top button of his officer jacket stopping as her fingers were on it to look at him, for permission._

 _Slattery pulled away from her and looked at her, both fully understanding what they were jumping into before he nodded and she began to work his jacket off of him as his tongue danced with her own._


	10. Chapter 10

After Tom finds out about Mike and Haven

" _Jackson, Slattery," Tom said into their comms after the crew picked up Danny and Kara, "May I see you in the meeting room?"_

" _Yes Sir," Mike replied before he looked over and saw Haven's look of panic and he tried to reassure her, "Hey," he said softly, turning off the comm, "We're gonna be ok. In this scenario, there is nothing he can do to punish us because he needs us both where we are."_

 _Haven shook her head, looking up at him with a faint smile on her lips, "I'm not worried but I also don't want to get a lighter sentence just because of the situation we're in. We broke the rules awhile ago and we should be punished," she explained with a sigh._

 _Mike nodded as he reached down for her hand only to be quickly rejected, "Not until I know where we stand with Tom," she stated to which Mike nodded as they walked to the conference room to meet their Captain and see what he would say about their relationship._

 _They walked in and Tom was already there, waiting. "Would you two mind taking a seat," he began as they did what he said and then he continued, "How long has this been going on?" he asked and they could see from his face he wanted an honest answer._

 _Haven looked at Mike before she took the initiative and answered, "Since the beginning of this mission in Antarctica. It started innocently, not that that helps, but then we realized how much we like each other and it grew more serious. The situation we are in now only propelled our relationship further."_

" _So, over six months?" Tom asked in reply to her explanation. Mike and Haven both nodded._

 _Mike took over next, "Tom, I'm sorry. You know I am a huge fan of the rules on this ship but Jackson surprised me and we tried to stop it when we thought we were going home, unwillingly, but then this tragedy has just escalated things."_

" _Captain," Haven began, "We know we violated one of the basic rules of our roles on this ship and we are ready to accept any punishment you see fit and we will put our relationship on hold until we get back on land and I will get a different assignment," she offered._

 _Tom let out a small laugh before he replied, "I'm not going to punish you two, even though I should. Things are not normal right now so normal rules can't apply. Just do me a favor and keep things discreet like you did before anyone caught on. Can you two do that? This is the best offer I can give without allowing everyone on this ship to start dating," he finished, looking at Mike and Haven for their response._

" _Are you serious, Tom?" Mike replied, his shock evident in his tone._

 _Haven was equally surprised as she watched Tom nod to Slattery's question. "Thank you," Mike said as he stood up and embraced his friend, "I will always owe your for this. She brings light to me during these times," he revealed, attempting to be quiet but Haven heard what he'd said._

 _Haven stood too, "Captain, I will do anything I can to keep him in my life. Thank you so much. I never intended for this to be the way I found the love of my life but sometimes life doesn't give us a choice, does it?"_

 _Tom smiled as he lowered his head and shook it. Before he walked away, he looked at them, his eyes serious, "Discretion, please," he emphasized before he walked away leaving Mike and Haven alone._

 _Haven looked at Mike as she sat back on the table, "I thought for sure we were going to be in huge trouble. You are the only reason we are ok and I am so glad because I felt sick at just the mention of not seeing you and finding a different position," she revealed, "The James is my home."_

 _Mike nodded, "I know. I was more surprised then you could know when you said that. Were you serious or did you think he wasn't really going to punish us?" he asked, his curiosity too much to ignore._

 _Haven grabbed his hands in her own as she looked up at him, not using a sly smile or any of her adorable tricks, "I love this ship and I love my post here but I love you more so if I had to give this up for you then I would have. I was being serious when I said that because, though some of my heart would break, it wouldn't be as much as it would to say goodbye to you," she revealed, looking away as she felt vulnerable from her words._

 _Slattery let go of her hands as he reached up and placed his hands on either side of her face, urging her to look at him once more, "Haven, I would have done the same. I know there is a lot to figure out but I love you. We can make this work because it's what's supposed to be."_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Very Beginning of Season 2 - I am really into the flashback scenes. I hope y'all don't mind.

 _Haven left her quarters and began her walk to the bridge because some of Granderson's men were coming aboard and Mike wanted her there as a member of the greeting party. She had a meeting with Mike a few hours beforehand and some of Granderson's requests seemed strange but after the journey they'd had, she wasn't ready to question anything yet._

 _She made her way onto the bridge to see Slattery standing next to the Captain's chair looking at her as she made her entrance. "Will Quincy be up here when our guests arrive?" she asked once she was standing next to him._

 _Mike looked down at her and nodded, "Don't you think it's odd that they want him on the bridge when they already have Rachel onsite to begin work on making more of the cure?" he asked the question that had been in her head since Tom called with their orders._

 _She nodded, "I had the same thought but after everything, I figured it was just me overthinking things. What are the chances this isn't a peaceful visit but instead a hostile takeover to gain power over the cure?"_

 _Slattery grimaced as she spoke but he had the same thoughts running through his mind. He nodded as he picked up the comm, "Doc Rios?" he hailed._

" _Yes Sir," they heard the Doc's voice over the waves._

" _I have a bad feeling about this visit from Granderson's people so just to be safe," Mike ordered, "Hide the primordial strain of the virus. Do you understand?" he asked, keeping his voice low._

" _Understood." Haven looked up at Mike as the comm ended and they looked out the window to see their heavily armed guests headed down the dock to board the ship. She shook her head as she took in the sight before her, "I am more and more convinced this isn't going to be any fun," she commented before Mike reached down and grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze._

" _Let's be positive," he challenged though his face showed that he felt the same way he did, "Just do your best to stay quiet and not cause any trouble. If this is a hostile visit, we don't want to add to the potential casualties," he finished as she nodded and Quincy walked onto the deck, accompanied by Kara._

 _Granderson's soldiers boarded the ship and a few of them came to the bridge while the rest moved throughout the ship in teams. One of the men on the bridge was in charge of their mission and he began with a simple request, "We are so honored to have you and your crew here. You can never imagine how grateful we are for what you've done," he began, "Dr. Scott is already on land and ready to use our lab to make more of the cure but she said she needs the primordial strain and Quincy. I see one of them before me. Can someone get us the other piece? Dr. Scott sent us," he added strangely at the end. The way he said it made it seem like a plea to believe him which was the last thing any of the crew of the James was ready to do._

" _Can you call Dr. Scott and just let her tell us that herself?" Haven asked, stepping forward, "None of us knows where it is so we'd need to talk to her anyway."_

 _The man wasn't slowed at all by Haven's request, "No need for all of that. Dr. Scott informed us that Quincy, here, has been working closely with her and if we came and retrieved him then he'd get us whatever else we'd need before we head back into the city. So, Quincy, will you take me to what I need?" he asked, shifting his attention from Haven to Quincy._

 _Haven backed up to be my Mike's side again as she watched and waited for Quincy's reaction to the request. He had proven himself over the last few weeks but she could not get a read on his true intentions. She felt Mike's hand wrap around hers once more as they waited to see what he would do._

 _Quincy shook his head, "Dr. Scott didn't trust me as she led you to believe. I worked with her but I would have no way to find what you're looking for. You should call as Lieutenant Jackson suggested."_

 _The man didn't hesitate for a moment as he pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Quincy causing everyone on the bridge to go into high alert, "I'm not going to ask a third time so be careful with the next words you choose. Will you bring me to what I need?" he asked again._

 _Slattery reacted quickly as he moved forward, shielding Haven behind himself, before he spoke, "What is the meaning of this? I wasn't aware that this visit would turn hostile. Why don't we take a step back and try things with a little more tact."_

 _The man shook his head, "Your entire crew is under our control by now so it's a little late for that. Now Quincy, what is your answer?"_

 _Quincy shook his head, "I told you my answer before. I have no idea where the primordial strain is and I can't help you."_

 _The man shook his head, "I tried to do this the nice way," he commented as he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight into Quincy's lower abdomen sending him to the floor with Slattery, Kara and Haven on their knees by his side._

" _Slow the bleeding," Slattery ordered which Kara quickly responded to._

 _Haven didn't await permission from their hostiles as she grabbed the radio and hailed Doc Rios. Before she could begin a command, the man had the gun pointing in her direction, "What do you think you're doing, Missy?"_

 _Haven didn't hesitate even though she saw Mike's eyes looking at her with a warning to play it smart and she replied, "I'm getting the doctor up here because if I don't, he is going to bleed out and die. Is that ok with you?" she asked, her tone venomous._

 _The man nodded so Haven got straight back to what she was doing. The tension stayed thick on the air until Doc Rios appeared. He took a single look at Quincy and stated, "We need to get him to the medbay. I can't treat this wound here."_

" _You'll do whatever you need to right here and that is your only option," the man stated, "Now, get him talking again so he can be more cooperative on the next go around."_

 _Doc shook his head as he looked down at Quincy and began tending to the wound as best as he could with Haven, Mike and Kara's help. It took some time but Doc managed to stabilize him which meant the man could start his interrogating him once more._

" _Ok Quincy," he began, "The Doc here says you need to stay still or you'll bleed out," he paused as he kicked Quincy's foot, "So, are you going to tell me now?"_

" _There is nothing you can do to me to make me talk even if I did know," Quincy answered using the little strength he had to reclaim his dignity after the deal he'd made with Russia in the past._

 _Haven stood and stared the man down before she spoke, "You have people tearing apart this entire ship so if you haven't found it then you should just leave because you never will."_

 _The man pointed the gun at Haven for the second time since the takeover, "Do you want to join him down there? I would keep your mouth shut unless you want to join him on the floor."_

 _Mike stood at those words as he pulled off his jacket, handing it to Kara to use as a pillow for Quincy, "Are you so much of a coward that you have to threaten a woman? You won't get what you want out of us even if you shoot your way through this entire crew," he threatened._

" _I saw the way you looked at her when we came onto the bridge so if you want your pretty little girlfriend to stay the way she is then you will shut your mouth and convince this piece of shit to talk. Understood?" he spat before pointing the gun at Haven once more to enforce the point he was attempting to make._

 _Mike stepped forward, "Point that gun away from my people or you will regret it," he snarled as he moved forward toward the man._

 _Before Slattery could make his full attack movement forward, the other guards on board jumped him, knocking him in the temple with the butt of one of their guns and sending him to the floor, face first._

 _Haven didn't hesitate as she moved forward and got down on her knees by his side, placing her hands on him to try and wake him. She was in panic mode as she saw small amount of blood on his forehead begin to trickle down his face, "Wake up," she whispered but before she could make another move, the man was on Quincy again._

" _The next injury I cause will be fatal if you don't tell me what I need to know," he threatened as he bought time for his people to find a solution to Granderson's current needs. "What do you say?"_

 _Quincy nodded his head as he looked up at the man, "I'll talk, ok. Just leave these people alone."_

" _No problem," he replied, "Where is it?" he repeated._

 _Quincy looked at Kara before he replied, "Please tell my wife and daughter, I love them," he whispered before he looked back at the man, "You will never get it from me or any crew member of the Nathan James," he shouted before he ripped the dressing from his wound and began bleeding out at a rapid rate._

 _Haven inhaled sharply as she watched a man who had betrayed them sacrifice himself for the good of the world. She felt choked up as the last signs of life left Quincy's body so quickly. As Quincy passed, Slattery woke up._

 _He began to stir next to Haven so she placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder so he would know to make slow movements after what had just happened. He moved to sit up next to her and saw Quincy, dead._

" _You son of a bitch," Slattery said, his voice low but still very audible causing Haven to shake her head at him._

 _Before the man could respond to Mike's comment, he got a call. He walked away for a moment to answer it and once he returned, Haven caught him send a wicked glance Kara's way. "Lock these two up and if they so much as breathe in a way you don't like, kill them," he ordered._

 _His men did as they were asked locking Haven and Mike into the Captain's lodge on the bridge before they could even know what was going on._

 _Once the door closed and Haven was alone with Mike, she reached up and placed a hand by the injury on his head, "Why did you do that? He didn't do anything to me. Is your head ok?" she ended her accusations with question of concern._

 _Mike shook his head, "I wasn't going to let him talk to you the way he did and it was just the last thing I needed to go over the edge after what those people have done since they stepped on board my ship. We need to make a plan," he changed the subject before he started to take a look around._

 _Haven smiled briefly before she stopped his search by grabbing his hand and getting his attention, "Stop for a second," she began, "I love that you got all worked up to defend my honor but you proved in that moment why we shouldn't be allowed to see each other. In situations like that, you are just my XO," she finished, looking down._

 _Slattery looked at her, his face scrunched into a serious expression, "I can be your XO and yours all at the same time. I would have reacted the same way to anyone being disrespected at that point. Trust me," he urged before leaning down and placing his lips to hers. He pulled back and smiled at the grin left on her lips, "Now, let's find a way to take back our ship so we can enjoy some of the other benefits of our relationship."_

 _A/N: Let me know what you think of these flashback scenes. If you like these looks back into Haven and Mike's relationship, share in the reviews and I'll do more. I love them :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Back in real time

"Mike, we have to keep moving," Haven urged as she saw he was beginning to get weaker as they tried to make their way out of the danger zone.

"Does your radio work?" he asked, grunting through the pain.

Haven shook her head from underneath his arm, as she'd been supporting his weight, "It got shot out in the fight. If we can find a vacant house then I should be able to patch you up a little better. It's our best shot since we only have a few bullets left," she added, feeling the gravity of their situation.

Mike nodded as he followed her lead further into the village. She walked him slowly, evading any imminent threats while hoping their team was looking for them. As she walked, holding pressure on his wound, she finally saw a door in one of the houses cracked open.

"Ok Babe," she whispered, "Let's go in here and see if I can get you patched up a little better so we can get back to the ship," she stated before watching him nod his head.

Haven pushed open the door and got them inside but they were met by the face of terrified woman, "Ma'am, we're with the U.S. Navy and we won't hurt you. Will you allow us to stay here for a moment so I can help him with his wound? Please," she added, her tone filled with a hint of desperation.

The woman nodded, gesturing for Haven to lay him down on the bed in the corner of her home. Haven moved Mike gently over to the bed where she sat him down and then gently pushed him back until he was laying flat.

Once Mike was settled, Haven stood and walked over the the woman, "I need hot water and bandages if you have them."

The woman nodded softly before walking over to her kitchen and gathering the supplies Haven had asked for. While she waited for the supplies, Haven sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up Mike's shirt to pull of the bandage she'd used in the arena so she could clean the wound and replace it.

The woman handed Haven what she'd asked for and she quickly got to work as she watched Mike slowly lose consciousness. She would leave him be for the moment because soon they would be back on the move. After she took care of the wound, Mike woke back up and the woman was there with a cup of tea.

"What is that?" Haven asked, unsure of the steaming beverage the woman handed to Mike.

The woman replied, "It is an ancient tea of my people. It will take care of his pain. You still have much ground to cover," she explained.

Haven nodded still filled with doubt as she urged Mike to sip from the cup. As he took small sips, Haven heard footsteps outside and she grabbed the tea from Mike to hand it to the woman, "Thank you," she said softly before she reached for Mike's hand, "We need to move."

He grabbed onto her hand tightly as she pulled him up and they exited through the back of the house back into the streets. Once they found cover, Haven stopped and looked at Mike, "How are you doing? We need to get to the coast so we can get back on the ship."

Mike nodded, "I'm ok now. We have the seeds so there's no doubt the entire crew is looking for us. We need to try to get to higher ground and send some sort of signal," he grunted, his face contorted in pain.

Haven nodded, "That's a good plan, CO. Are you ready to move? This won't be easy," she added.

Mike nodded, "Lead the way. Hey," he stopped her for a moment, "Thank you for coming back for me," he smiled.

"I can't leave you anywhere," she replied as she got on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek before beginning to lead him toward higher ground.

They moved through the village in quiet and slowly until Haven noticed Mike looking off into the sun with a blank look on his face. She had a bad feeling that tea didn't just take away pain.

"Mike." she said once, "Hey Babe, we need to keep moving. Can you hear me?"

Finally Slattery spoke but not to Haven, "Christina, we should leave the kids at Grandma's more often."

Haven closed her eyes for just a moment as she realized that the tea was working as a hallucinogen and he was seeing his past. She sighed before grabbing his hand tighter and urging him along while he stayed lost in his fantasy scene.

After a few minutes of walking, Slattery was slowing them down by stopping mid step in order to fully take in the scene around him. Haven didn't want to ruin the memories he was having but if they didn't cover as much ground as they could, they'd be killed.

Haven stopped and grabbed both his hands in hers, "Slattery, I know you're happy in those flashes your seeing but we can't stop," she urged but he didn't respond. Haven took a deep breath before she raised her hand and slapped his cheek which finally got his attention and pulled him back into the present, "Come on. I need you to focus."

Slattery nodded through his bewildered stare as he followed her up through the stairs until they reached a church. Slattery pulled her up through the stairs with a new found strength until they reached the very top.

"If we smash that mirror and get a reflection in the sun then they can pinpoint our location. What do you think?" Haven asked once they were settled and she had him stable on the ground.

"Good plan," he grunted now that the effect of their climb was hitting him fully coupled with his injuries.

"You stay down and take deep breaths. I'll have you out of here soon," she reassured him but before she could even finish her thought, he was talking to his ex wife and children again, looking up into the sky. Haven felt a stab of pain at his reaction to the tea but she pushed it away as she balled up her fist and smashed the mirror before she picked up the biggest piece and used it with the sun to cause a reflective light on the steeple of the church.

She looked at Mike for a moment once she'd completed the task, "Be ready to stay down. When they find us, I'm sure they won't be alone." She could tell Mike was only hearing half of what she said so she quietly continued her signal until help arrived.

After what felt like twenty minutes or so, Tom Chandler and their crew busted through the door and joined them, rigging an explosion to buy them time until the helicopter could arrive.

"How is he?" Tom asked as he looked down at Haven.

Haven was about to answer when she saw Mike looking at Tom as if he was lost in a memory of theirs which only made her pain worse. She ignored it and looked at Tom, "He's ok for now. I think the drugs are worse then the injury at this point," she responded, "How long until they can lift us out of here?"

"Should be just a few moments," Tom answered as he looked over the scene, ready to fight.

Haven nodded as she got down next to Mike, pulling him into her arms to comfort him even though this event had done nothing but break her heart in a few different ways.

"Cooper!" Miller yelled, "They're about to bust through. Do you want me to blow the door?"

Sasha looked at Tom to see if the helo was nearby and he nodded so she nodded as well. The roof was consumed with an explosion from the rig they set up on the door. But they were quickly overrun by Omar and Giorgio's men.

Haven didn't have a weapon so she kept low and held tightly to Mike in case his visions gave him any crazy idea. After a few minutes of gunfire back and forth, the helo arrived and the team quickly got on board.

Once they were safely in the air, they all relaxed because no one was going to shoot them down with the seeds on board. Tom reached down to grab the seeds from Mike as he held tightly to them, "Mike, it's ok. You can let go now."

Mike released them but looked into the ceiling of the helicopter and began mumbling, "I want to go back," over and over.

Tom looked at Haven, expecting her to comfort him but she kept her distance in the back of the helo. He moved her way, "Hey, you ok?" he asked.

Haven nodded, "Do you know anything about that tea they gave him?"

Tom nodded slightly, "I know a little, why do you ask?"

Haven looked down, "Mike saw his family and he saw you but he never saw me. What do you make of that? I thought it was just his past but then when you got there, he saw you too," she revealed, "I feel so petty for feeling this way but I am just hurt and surprised."

Tom shook his head, "No, you are ok to feel that way. The tea shows you what you miss most in the world and he missed me from my year of being away and he misses his family. If you weren't around then he would have seen you. Don't overthink it, trust me," he said, resting his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Haven looked up at him and showed a brave smile, "You are probably right. I should probably be by his side because I think the drugs are wearing off."

Haven walked over to Mike and lowered herself down to him, "It's ok, Babe," she comforted him


	13. Chapter 13

Haven walked into Mike's quarters to find him rummaging through his drawers, "Can I help you find something, Babe?" she asked.

Mike turned and smiled when he saw her, "I had a Cuban in here, but I can find it later. Come here," he said as he sat down at his desk, gesturing for her to take a seat on his lap.

Haven complied, wrapping her arm behind his back, "What's on your mind, Captain?"

"I wanna talk about the tea and what it did to me," he began but she cut him off, placing her lips to his.

She pulled back, "You don't owe me an explanation. It showed you what you don't have and wish you could. I may have been hurt at first but I realized it would make no sense if you didn't see your family. Don't apologize, ok?"

He shook his head, "It's hard not to. I know I hurt you when I was lost in my memories and then after, begging to go back. I'd be shocked if it didn't make you think you mean less to me in some way," he paused to see if she'd let him continue. Haven didn't say a word so he went on, "I can't miss you because you're here by my side. You and our child are my everything, and it was you who got me through what happened. My point is, don't ever doubt how much you mean to me, got it?" his tone was serious, his eyes staring into hers for each word.

Haven nodded, "I do know which is why I said that I was hurt, at first. But then, I thought it over and realized that I had no reason to be upset. We're good." She lifted her free hand and ran it down his chest, just her index finger, "Are you healed from your stab wound?"

Slattery knew what was on her mind, a smirk crossing his lips, "I suppose there's only one way to know for sure," he replied before reaching up and pulling her face close, resuming the kiss she'd broken not many moments before.

The seeds were with the James but Velleck's ships were moving in, threatening to take them back at any moment. They were currently being pursued by three ships.

"Mike, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tom asked as they evaluated their situation from the bridge.

Slattery nodded with a sly grin on his lips, "I think so, sir. We make them follow us into the storm so we can lose them."

Tom nodded, giving the order. Mike grabbed Haven, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist to keep her from falling from the storm's waves.

Slattery made an announcement to the ship's entire crew, "General quarters, general quarters, all hands. Man your battle stations and be ready for heavy seas."

Gator turned the James around, changing course directly toward the other ships. In the confusion, they sailed between the Greek's with ease before they entered the storm. The James was prepared to use only defensive measures but nothing was necessary.

"How many followed us?" Tom asked once they were deep within the storm's walls.

Haven, still somewhat in Mike's grasp, took a look at her radar screen, "They sent two after us." She turned to Slattery, "Mike, you don't have to hold me steady through the storm. I'll be ok," she said, her voice lowered.

He gave her a grin, in his element, "I'm aware but I want to," he whispered in reply before turning back to the crew and barking orders.

The ship hit three consecutive waves, still being chased, with the crew sliding around. Tom thought for a moment before he realized the ship was unbalanced and ordered the refugees they picked up be organized to move from one side of the ship to the other.

"Nice work, Captain," Haven congratulated as the ship regained most of its balance with the adjustment.

The next wave was large enough to rattle everyone on the bridge, Haven falling from Mike's clutch but she caught herself on a handle nearby.

"Captain, the storm is pushing us toward the island," Gator announced.

Slattery nodded, glancing toward Haven to make sure she was alright, before he replied, "How close?"

"Eight nautical miles," Gator answered, adding, "If there are ships waiting to ambush us, we're headed straight for them."

Mike shook his head, "The storm's here for all of us now. Keep zig zagging through until we reach the navigable side," he ordered, Gator nodding in reply.

The storm quickly became the bridge's least concern when Sasha appeared, "Captain, we have a huge problem," she announced her presence.

Tom and Mike looked at her, asking in unison, "What is it?"

"Fletcher took the seeds and he's gone," Sasha shared.

Haven regained her balance from her fall, "Fletcher? How did he even get off the ship?"

Sasha shook her head, "I am not sure how he did it but he gave the Greeks our position and escaped with the seeds."

Tom let out a groan of frustration, "Once we're out of the storm, we meet in the situation room."

Sasha nodded as Haven followed her off the bridge to begin looking for a way to get the seeds back.


	14. Chapter 14

The seeds were gone, Fletcher was a traitor, and the Nathan James had no idea where Velleck was headed.

Haven, Mike, Tom, Meylen, and Sasha were in the Situation Room when new intel finally came to light.

"What's the news?" Tom asked.

Sasha played a call their comms team picked up moments before. The voice belonged to Fletcher and he was telling them Velleck was taking the seeds to Malta.

"Can we trust this?" Meylen asked.

Haven spoke up, looking at the map while she was listening, "I think so. According to where we were then they attacked us and the areas surrounding, Malta is their only option."

"What if it's a trap?" Slattery replied, rarely disagreeing with Haven, "They could have forced Fletcher to say that. We hear him risking his life but that doesn't mean he was."

Tom shook his head, "Jackson is right, it all adds up. The question is, how do we take them on?"

Meylen and Sasha both suggested hiding among the fishing ships in the area. "They'll get us boxed in there. We need to fight them in the open sea," Tom stated.

"Us against three ships?" Slattery asked, "I know we've beat a lot of odds but that doesn't seem wise."

Haven jumped in, again, "If we could appear briefly and draw one ship away then three turns to two."

Tom nodded as Mike replied, "Now that's the kind of plan I like. Let's find a ship to act as the James and lure ship one out." Tom left with Meylen and Sasha following, leaving Slattery and Jackson.

"Good thinking, Mrs. Jackson," Mike smiled, proudly, "The helo will go out to check things out ahead of the game. Tom thinks the seeds are on a fourth ship we haven't seen."

Haven nodded, "I have my moments. You remember I was once an Operations Specialist before I settled down to act as the Captain's assistant," she teased, "Are you ready to go take down the Greeks?"

Mike's grin widened, "You know I am," he offered his arm, which Haven took, and they walked to the bridge together.

Chandler's gut was correct and the seeds were not on the any of the three ships. But they put their plan into action.

"Jackson," Tom began, "Take Green, Wolf, and Kandie out and find a boat to act as the James. You won't have long, so get in and get out. Understood?"

Haven nodded, noticing Mike shake his head as he listened, "Be safe, Jackson."

"Yes Captain," she replied, sending him a wink as she turned and walked off the bridge to join her team for their mission.

They were ready almost instantly heading out into open water toward a fishing boat the right size.

"Danny!" Haven shouted, "How about that one?"

He nodded, racing the ship in its direction. Once they were beside the vessel, Wolf and Kandie faked the radar scan to look as if the James was using theirs in a burst to look for Velleck's ship.

"How long do we wait?" Wolf asked.

Danny replied, "When we see the ship, we move."

Haven sat down, inside the edges of their boat, to see if one of the ships would take the bait. The ship eventually came into their viewpoint.

"We have enough explosives on board to sink her," Danny began, "But, I won't make that call for all of us."

Haven nodded to say she was in, Wolf doing the same. Danny looked at Kandie, "Kandie?"

"The four of us against a war ship?" she began, "They don't stand a chance."

Danny, Wolf, and Haven couldn't hold back their laughs but quickly moved into action, rigging the explosives and heading straight for the war ship.

Danny's plan was executed perfectly and the war ship, one of the four, was gone. They turned their boat and headed back to the ship.

Haven took the radio, knowing the James wouldn't respond, "Vulture is coming back, Mother."

Once Haven was back on board, she raced to the bridge, not surprised when Slattery's arms wrapped around her. "That was a dangerous move," he said once he released her, "But, it was a damn fine one."

Haven grinned in reply, "You can thank Green for that. How are we doing with finding the fourth ship and taking down the other two?"

Mike replied, "We have the location on one and the helo found Velleck. Sunshine is planning to land and take back the seeds while we keep the other two busy. You still up for fun?"

"You know I am," she answered, taking her position and watching as her team began to accelerate their attack.

Mike gave the order to destroy the next ship, the easiest of their targets before they had to handle Lucia's ship.

"Fire up our radar and let her know where we are," Haven threw out her idea.

Tom nodded, "Agreed." He turned to the crew, "Come alive. Let's light up our ship. Weapons ready to take down anything that comes toward us."

The James fired up and, almost instantly, a bulldog was coming their way. Haven guided the weapons specialist to blow it out of the sky before she gave the order to initiate a retaliation.

Slattery grinned as he watched her work. "Give the order, Captain," she said, graciously.

"Drive her home," Mike ordered, "Straight down the middle."

With Mike's words, the third ship was sinking and the helo came through, retrieving the seeds from Velleck.

"What now?" Haven asked as she stood with Mike and Tom in the Situation room once the threat was squashed and the seeds were back in their control.

Tom picked up a small, brown, leather book from the table, "Velleck may be gone and he may have been a mad man, but he figured out how to end the red rust. We are going home."

"We drop the refugees off in Greece and grab Tom's family first," Mike added, "But, once again, we saved the world. We did it with too many sacrifices for my taste," his tone more somber.

Haven moved closer to Slattery and wrapped her arms, comfortingly, around his waist, "We won't let their deaths be in vain."

Tom smiled at the pair, amazed at what they'd become after their initial relationship, "I've got a few things to do so I will see you all," he left the room.

Haven pulled away, "So, what's next for us?"

Mike grinned, "You know I won't ever leave this life behind but I think we could use a little time off to be with our son. What do you think?"

Haven shook her head, beaming from ear to ear, "That sounds like the most wonderful think I could ever dream of."

The End - until season 5


End file.
